Rebecca (The Blazing Blade)
Rebecca (レベッカ, Rebekka?) is the 15 year old daughter of a village chieftain in Pherae and childhood friend of Wil. She is a sweet young girl in search of her long lost brother. She is of the Archer class. History Rebecca is tomboyish, helpful, bright and enjoys cooking. She joins Eliwood's group to search for her missing brother Dan, through support conversations it is hinted that he is actually Dart, Captain Fargus' most trusted mate. He left her, along with their childhood friend Wil, on a journey some years ago, and has been missing ever since. She later becomes a retainer and nanny in the Pheraean court. If Rebecca and either Wil, Lowen, or Sain get an A level support, there will be an alternate ending where she and one of them get married and have a child together by the name of Wolt. Rebecca is Wil's childhood friend, although when he first attempts to greet her, she responds with "Do I know you?" either out of bitterness or hazy memory. She later tells him that she really is his old friend, and she scolds him for having left her in their village and running away with her brother. She also kicks him in the stomach in the level B conversation out of jealousy for his closeness with Lyn. In the A support conversation, she tells him she's afraid he'll leave her again and he promises her that he won't. In Rebecca's conversations with Sain, she expresses a thick skepticism and disdain for his supposed feelings for her. In the last conversation, she threatens to tell Lyn about herself and Sain, causing him to go silent and for her to call him a pig. In her conversations with Lowen, who rescued her from the bandits ransacking her village, Rebecca commends him for being an exceptional soldier, despite his self-doubts. They also bond upon their love of cooking. This is rather different from her attitude towards Wil and Sain, since she acts much sweeter towards Lowen as a side-effect of him rescuing Rebecca from the bandits ransacking her village and helping her reach for Eliwood. Stats Initial Stats *Lvl 1 *HP 17 *Str 4 *Skill 5 *Spd 6 *Luck 4 *Def 3 *Res 1 Promotion Gain *HP + 4 *Str + 3 *Skill + 1 *Spd + 1 *Def + 2 *Res +2 Growth Rates *HP 60% *Str 40% *Ski 50% *Spd 60% *Luk 50% *Def 15% *Res 30% Overall In comparision to Wil, Rebecca trades some Defense for crazy Skill and Speed. She's very useful against magic, she can dodge anything you throw at her, and Strength, Skill, Speed, and Luck will all be in their twenties, close to maxing out if they don't get there. Paired up with Wil she forms a wonderful team of snipers. Don't fret about her Defense, because at least it's not in the low range of Serra, Lucius, and Priscilla. To actually hit her you'd have to use a really high accuracy weapon. You could have a bit of trouble leveling her up, but with a little patience you will have the best archer in your army. Quotes Final Chapter: Light quote: ''' Rebecca: I'll do whatever I can to help! '''Death quote: Rebecca: Forgive me... Brother... Possible Endings Rebecca - A Wildflower Rebecca returned to her father, then pledged service to House Pherae. She has formed a family, and yet she still serves Pherae well. Rebecca and Wil After their journey, Rebecca continued to work for Eliwood and became his most trusted retainer. Her childhood friend Wil joined her in service to Pherae. The son they later had shared their archery skills. Sain and Rebecca When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. Sain requested a discharge and moved to Pherae with his beloved Rebecca. Their son is nothing like his father, thankfully. Lowen and Rebecca Rebecca and Lowen were wed and they became two of Eliwood's most trusted retainers. Their green-haired son inherited his father's chivalrous spirit. as well as his mother's smile and skill with a bow. Other Supports *Raven *Dart *Louise *Nino Gallery Rebeccaingame.png Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters